


The Fingers Incident

by dorkslayer



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: AU, M/M, Some Medical Stuff, but it's not bad I promise, hello new fandom I'm hannah nice to meet you, i guesss??, if you're squeamish then proceed with caution, modern day AU, what I'm trying to say is they're not in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkslayer/pseuds/dorkslayer
Summary: An AU where Ryan Dalias is a regular old surgeon on planet earth working the night shift and Akmazian is the poor fool that's ruining his quiet night in because he drunkenly swallowed something he shouldn't have.





	The Fingers Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I'm Hannah and I literally just finished EOS 10 today so here I am writing fic for it. Hope you enjoy!

It's scientific fact that the night shift at an ER is one of the most awful, surreal places on planet earth. Ryan, who is the head of surgery for gods sake, has no reason to be "slumming it with the weirdos" (Jane's words). However, it turns out that Ryan can only police Dr. Urvidian's drinking so much before he snaps. So here he is, at two in the damn morning, on the night shift.

It's been blessedly quiet so far, one motorcycle accident plus some drunk college kids who thought trying to snowboard down a flight of stairs was a stellar idea. Jane is working the front desk, and Ryan is busy drowning his sorrows into a cup of coffee so sweet that it really just tastes like dessert, just the way he likes it. He's just starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, tonight won't be so bad, when Jane rounds the corner into the break room.

"Ummmm Dr. Dalias? There's a patient I think you need to come see." She's got a weird confused/intrigued look on her face, and Ryan knows that his quiet night has just gone out the window.

"What's the problem?" He groans, feeling his spine pop at the stretch of standing.

"That's just it, I don't know." Jane shrugged. "He just waltzed in, announced that something was 'inside him' and demanded to see a surgeon." 

"He what? Did he say anything else about what the problem is?" Ryan asked, bewildered.

Jane shook her head. "Nope. But the dude seems pretty certain that he needs surgery. And also a little drunk. Did I mention that?" Ryan shook his head. "Oh. Well. Yeah he's suuuper drunk." 

Ryan groaned. Drunk people swallowed the weirdest things. Keys, sex toys, jewelry, and those are just the common ones. Once Ryan operated on a man who had swallowed an entire candle, while it was lit. 

Their mystery patient was in room 52B, and Jane opened the door with a cheery, "your surgeon, sir." And just as cheerfully shoved Ryan inside it and left. 

Mystery patient was a black male, probably 6'4", with long braids pulled into a ponytail that cascaded over sturdy shoulders. He also had a prosthetic arm. 

It was clear that that's what it was, or it was just really good body art. The guy was only wearing a tank top and jeans, so the mechanical arm kinda stuck out. Ryan had to wonder how Jane had missed that. 

He also had a smirk the size of Texas, and was looking Ryan up and down like he was his next meal. An unbidden blush rose to his cheeks at the heat in that stare.

Ryan cleared his throat. "You know, my eyes are up here." 

Mystery man slowly dragged his eyes up to Ryan's face and his smirk grew into a full fledged grin. "Oh darlin I know. It just happened that I wasn't looking for those."

Ryan couldn't fight the blush staining his face, surely by now the same color as his hair. "What seems to be the problem? Nurse Jane says that you're asking for surgery. Did you swallow something?"

Mystery guy smiled. "Yep. Two fingers." 

"Wh-What." Ryan stammered. He hadn't just said- that was insane.

Mystery dude (seriously, what was this guys name) waggled his prosthetic, which Ryan now noticed was missing it's pointer and middle fingers.

He started to rethink his attraction to mystery guy, who had apparently swallowed two of his own fingers (though it was definitely better than swallowing two of someone else's fingers so, small mercies).

"Alright sir. We'll get an x-ray first to make sure. Can I have a name for the chart?"

"Akmazian."

\--------------------

So a quick systems check and x-ray later and it turned out that mystery guys name actually was Akmazian and he had actually swallowed two of his own fingers. 

Jane found it hilarious (of course) and tried desperately to pry the story out of Akmazian, who told her that he would tell her over his cold, dead body. Ryan's bet was drummed dare gone wrong, that was how the candlestick one had happened after all.

So they got him prepped for surgery. Or, Ryan got him prepped for surgery, Jane left with an exaggerated wink thrown in their direction and a lewd hand gesture. 

Akmazian was a fountain of chatter from the start. Or maybe it was less chatter, more flirting. He would give him heavy glances with dark, hooded eyes, and whisper soft 'darlin's from kissable lips in an absolutely tempting accent. It was enough to make the prep take about twice as long as it should have.

"I'm inserting the IV now. You'll be asleep in just a minute. When you wake up you'll have all your fingers in all the right places."

Akmazian gazed up at him drowsily. "At least I know I'll be safe in your strong, capable hands....." He trailed off. "So soft....sooooo preeetty." Then there was silence and stillness. 

Ryan sighed. Time to do his job.

\--------------------

The op went off without a hitch. Akmazian was now in possession of all five of his fingers (albeit not connected to his hands, Ryan was a surgeon, not a mechanic) and about to come out of anesthesia.

Ryan really had no reason to be there. It wasn't customary for doctors to stick around for so long with their patients, but he just couldn't let Akmazian go quite yet. So he stayed.

"Heeeey darlin. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a princess with your hair like that?" Akmazian slurred.

Ryan grinned. "Actually no, but I do kinda see it. My hair does give off a sort of fairy tale vibe." 

Akmazian nodded, looking validated. "Plus your face.....looks so soft. Makes me want to just grab it in my hands and smush it."

This time Ryan couldnt hold back a laugh, but he tried to smother it beneath his hands. "Do tell me more."

And Akmazian did. He talked about how cute his butt was, how sweet and innocent his eyes were, and, strangely, all about how he had wanted to be a space pirate ever since he had watched Star Trek when he was 11. 

The conversation had started to take a weird turn when Jane popped her head in the room and gave Ryan some Significant Eyebrows. "Doctor Dalias? Your shift is over."

Ryan sighed. He didn't want to leave. The chances that he would ever see Akmazian again were slim, and this was probably the first time in years that Ryan found himself craving human affection in such a way. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. 

So he left. Went home to an empty bed in an empty apartment, and tried to sleep his sorrows away.

\--------------------

It was nearly 3 days post Fingers Incident (as Jane was now calling it) and Ryan was busy telling himself that he was totally over it. Sad? Pining? Definitely not.

(Okay. He totally was sad and pining, but nobody needed to know that.)

He was in the break room inhaling a coffee and trying to drown out Levi's babble when Jane stuck her head in, a grin on her face that was a certain herald for Doom.

"Doctor Dalias, there's a guest for you out in the lobby."

"A guest? Who is it?" He asked.

Jane just grinned wider. "Come see for yourself." 

And then there he was, in all his glory. He looked practically edible in tight black jeans and a leather jacket. Akmazian.

Ryan suddenly felt a bit of trepidation. Maybe he wasn't here for Ryan. Maybe he was here for an actual medical problem, like most people were when they came to a hospital.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "How's your incision healing? Are you having any problems?"

Akmazian grinned. "No problems here doc. I feel good as new thanks to those talented fingers of yours." He said with a wink. "In fact I'm not here for medical reasons at all."

Ryan felt his heat catch in his throat. "O-oh. Then what are you here for?"

"Weeeeell darlin, ya see, I was hoping to take you out to coffee sometime, as a thank you and maybe a get to know you." He added.

Ryan couldn't stop the smile twisting his lips, and he stepped closer until he and Akmazian were almost touching. 

"I would absolutely love that."

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fell in love and got married happily ever after then end!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos mean the world to me! 
> 
> (Come say hi to me on tumblr I'm podvast)


End file.
